i've got to go - a continuation story
by wolfwings21
Summary: when Sky leave finally decides to leave home, she finds herself in a strange new town called Ugliesvill, and she soon discovers that this new place is far from normal. basically just another take on 'I've Got To Go'. please let me know what you think!


Sky

It was early morning, around 6 o'clock, when sky first woke up. She groaned, trying desperately to cling to sleep. It wasn't working. She groaned again, slowly slipping out of bed to put her slippers on. Sky had always been an early waker thanks to her parent's teachings. And honestly, it sucked. ' _Early waker, late sleeper'_ she thought. ' _Why did my parent's never let me sleep?'_ granted, she could go for nearly 5 days without sleep, it was still annoying.

Sky slowly made her way towards the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. Lazily lifting her hand, she went to turn it on, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Crap! I left the ring in my room" she wined, stomping her way out of the kitchen "I've been here for a year and I still can't remember to grab the stupid ring in the morning" she mumbled, walking into her room, grabbing her ring and putting it on.

"Good morning Sky" the room spoke. Said person having to fight down the urge to squeal.

"Why does that still scare the crap outa me?" Sky fumed, making her way back to the kitchen. "I hate this place"

Tally

"Peris! If you don't get up right now we're going to be late!" Tally called. She was standing out front of Peris' house, attempting to wake him up _'Gezz, for such an active guy he Shure sleeps a lot'_ she thought, smiling to herself. She looked up at Peris' window again, seeing his light was still off. "Peris I swear if you're not up in the next 30 seconds I'm gonna come up there myself and drag you to school!" Tally shouted. She wasn't lying either. Once before she had actually dragged Peris out of his room because he wouldn't get up himself. And now she always threatened to do it again. And Peris, knowing that Tally wasn't kidding, always gave in.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" she heard him call. ' _About time_ '

Peris emerged out of the house about 10 minutes later, fully dressed and ready for school.

"About time you got out of bed Nose" Tally teased, seeing the way he turned his head away from her slightly.

"Yea, yea whatever. You're just jealous because I can get ready so quickly" he looked at her again, a sly smirk plastered on his face. Tally huffed, quickly turning way. They walked in silence for a bit, until Peris spoke up again. "Hey, didn't one of the teachers say we had a new student joining our class tody?"

"Hmm?" Tally looked over to him "yea, I think so. It's that girl they found out on the outskirts of town, right? She had to be taken to hospital for her injuries didn't they?"

"Yea, well, I think that's her" he pointed towards something ahead of them. Tally quickly turned her head to where he was pointing. The first thing she noticed was the school, ' _wait, when did we get here? Oh well_ ' the second thing she noticed, was the girl standing out the front, looking very lost. The first thing Tally noticed about her, was her hair. It was as white as snow. Something you never see around here, and honestly, it was the only reason Tally even spotted her in the crowd of students. It made her look, almost like royalty.

"She has white hair"

"Yea, that was the first thing I noticed too"

"Let's go talk to her, she seems lost" Tally suggested, grabbing Peris' arm and pulling him towards the white haired girl. _'I wonder what kind of things she likes. Maybe we'll get along. I just hope she's not stuck up. I heard royal people are like that'_

Sky

After about two hours of not really doing anything, Sky finally decided to head to school. Quickly grabbing a few empty books and shoving them into her bag, also shoving a few pencils and rubbers in there as well, she headed out the door, and began making her way towards the school. Sky had memorised the route there from the one time some government official had shown her around town. She looked down at her shoes as she walked, remembering the day she arrived in this town.

 _Flashback_

 _'_ _Were the hell am I? I've been walking for well over a week now. Were the hell is the next town?' just over a week ago, Sky had reached the first town she'd seen after leaving her house. And it didn't end well. Her big brother had somehow found her, and he didn't let her go easily. By the end of the fight, Sky had only managed to escape because the police had shown up and, thankfully, distracted her brother long enough for her to run. Honestly though, she had been lucky to even escape him in the first place. He'd beaten her up pretty badly. Multiple cuts and bruises covered her body, and a large stab wound on her right arm, where he had managed to throw a knife into, she's pretty sure it was poisoned too. She couldn't really feel it though, thanks to her training, but she still felt weak. 'This sucks, I wish I could just rest for a bit, but if I stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to get up again' so she pushed on. It was hours before she heard anything._

 _"_ _Hey. Miss what are you doing out here? Don't you know you- omg Miss are you alright?" it was a police officer. Sky looked up at him, only just noticing that, finally, she had reached a town. She almost smiled. But it quickly faded away. 'Wait, what if he's working for my brother? What if he's trying to take me back? No, I can't let that happen. There's no way in hell I'm ever going back there!'_

 _"_ _S-stay away from me" Sky croaked out, her voice dry and scratchy from days without water._

 _"_ _Please Miss, you're seriously hurt, we need to get you to a hospital, I only want to help"_

 _"_ _I don't want your help! I'm fine!" 'No I'm not' the police man grabbed out his radio and called for backup, Sky was too tired to stop him._

 _"_ _-And get an ambulance! She's seriously hurt!" he put his radio away "Alright Miss help is on the way, please let up help you! You're going to die if you don't!"_

 _"_ _So what, you don't even know me! Just leave me alone!" Sky shouted with as much force as she could, feeling slightly satisfied when the officer flinched. It was then she noticed how hot he looked. 'Dam, how the hell is he so cute? Wait, what the hell am I thinking?'_

 _The police cars pulled up, an ambulance following closely behind. Sky wanted to turn and run, but she couldn't move properly, she was too tired to. A couple of people jumped out of the police cars, rushing over to where Sky was standing, along with the first officer. He begun to explain what was going on, while a few others started walking towards her._

 _"_ _Stay away from me! I don't want your help!" Sky started shouting at them, while the police attempted to calm her down and let them help. She wasn't letting up. This lasted for around 10 minutes, before she collapsed to the ground, fatigue finally catching up on her._

 _End flashback_

Sky was brought back to reality when she heard people talking. Lots of people.

She had finally arrived at school. To be honest, she was nervous. She had never been to school, having always been home schooled. But the one thing she really wasn't looking forward to, was being surrounded so many people. Being in crowds made it much easier for someone to sneak up behind her, and in her teachings, that was bad. ' _Alright, time to put brother's teachings out of my head. This place is different. I doubt anyone here has even seen any type of real crime"_ Sky thought to herself, taking a deep breath. ' _Okay, time to head to class…. Wait…. I don't know where my class is! Oh great just great, of course I didn't ask where my classes were!'_ she threw her hands up in frustration, stomping around the front of the school. People were now staring at her, not that she cared. _'Wait, someone's walking towards me_ ' she quickly turned around, white hair flicking behind her as she got ready to defend herself…

Only to see some girl dragging a boy behind her walk up to me. The girl looked excited while the boy just looked like he had, well, like he had given up

"Hey!" the girl spoke happily "you're the new girl right?" Sky nodded slowly. "Thought so. You looked lost. My names Tally, and this is Peris, mind if we show you around?" Tally asked, looking at Sky with hopeful eyes.

"Uhh, yea sure, I guess. Thanks" she said, slightly dumbfounded at how happy she was.

"Great! I gotta be honest though, this school is kinda hard to navigate your first time. But you get used to it. Come on, I'll show you to your first class. What do you have?" Sky fumbled around in her bag for a moment before handing Tally a piece of paper that had her schedule on it. Tally's eyes widened in surprise for a moment "hey, we have the same schedule. Cool that makes things easy. Come on, we have math first" Sky nodded after her, noticing how Peris hadn't said anything.

Sky mainly just followed Tally around most of the day, not really knowing what else to do. She didn't talk much, just listening to whatever Tally and Peris were talking about. She also found out that the classes were extremely easy, for her anyway. After all, Sky had learned all of this years ago. Once school was over, she decided to walk around for a bit, explore the town on her own. She walked on the edges of town, looking across the river at New Pretty Town. It really was a nice day.

Tally

"Well, she was nice, wasn't she?" Tally asked, looking over to Peris. They were walking home after saying goodbye to Sky.

"I don't know. She gave me a weird feeling" Peris replied

"Weird feeling? Like what? Is it why you've been so quiet today?"

'Yea, I guess you could say that. It just felt like, I don't know, she was watching, Uhh, analysing would problary be a better word. It felt like she was analysing us"

"Yea, I get what you mean" Peris looked at her, slightly surprised.

"You felt it too?'

"Yea, I could feel it. It was weird. I tried not to think about it too much though. But, It felt more like how an animal would watch their prey than anything else" Peris nodded.

"That's what I was thinking" the duo walked in silence until they reached peris' house.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Tally said, watching as Peris walked towards his house.

"Yea, and maybe we can find out more about Sky" he called back.

"If we can get her to talk" she laughed, thinking about tomorrows events.

"Yea" he chuckled "goodnight"

"Goodnight"

 _The next day_

 _'_ _Why does school have to start so early'_ Tally thought, her alarm ringing on her bead side table. It was 7:30am, and Tally was tired. She hadn't slept much all night. Her mind always drifted back to the white haired, blue eyed girl she'd meet the day before. The way her eyes seemed to study everything around her, looking for something that no one else could see. It was weird, but Tally wanted to find out why, she wanted to ask her where she came from, and how she got here. Tally was excited for the day to come.

With some new found energy, Tally jumped out of bed, turned off her alarm, and began to get ready for school. Today was going to be exciting.

Sky

For the first time since Sky had arrived in Uglyvill, she had actually had a restful sleep. She didn't wake up until her alarm at 7. It was weird, not waking up at like 5 in the morning. The sun was already up and there were a few people already going about their day.

Sky walked over to her bedroom window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. _'Yup, I always wanna wake up at 7. It's so much nicer than 5 o'clock in the morning'_ walking back to her bed, she grabbed her clothes and slipped them on, then moved into the bathroom, grabbed her brush and started brushing out all the knots in her white, shoulder length hair. Once she was done she grabbed her bag, with all her things already packed inside, and made her way to the kitchen, once again preparing her coffee.

"Ha! I actually remembered my ring this time!" she cheered "one point to me"

After finishing her coffee, Sky headed off towards school, mentally preparing herself for another day of boring classes. ' _Wait, what do I have first again?'_ quickly placing a pail hand into her bag, she grabbed out her schedule and scanned over to her Tuesdays classes. _'Right, I've got PE, this is gonna be interesting'_

 _Time skit, start class_

"Wait, we have a PE uniform?"

"Yea, of course we do. It would be kinda gross if we had to wear sweaty clothes all day, don't you think?" Tally looked over to Sky. They were in the girls changing rooms with about 10 other girls, and Sky was the only one without a uniform. To be fair though, she was never told she needed a one. "You don't have one, do you?" Tally asked. Sky shook her head.

"No, I was never told that I needed one. I was told about bringing books and pencils and stuff like that, although that stuff was supplied for me, but I wasn't told about a uniform for sport" she stared at the wall, not really caring and doubting she was even going to get very sweaty in the first place.

"Alright, stay right here, I'll be back" Tally walked out of the changing rooms, leaving Sky alone with the other girls. _'Right, this isn't awkward at all'_ she shuffled on the spot, noticing how some of the girls were staring at her, whispering amongst themselves.

"Can I help you?" she spat, not liking how they were looking at her. They all squealed at her outburst. Quickly finishing changing and running out of the change room. "Weaklings"

"Hey Sky, I'm back- wait where did all the others go?" Tally re-entered the room, holding something in her hands. She walked over to Sky with a questioning look. Sky shrugged.

"They were staring at me, so I asked them if I could help them, and they all ran" Sky's voice was cold, like ice. _'No wonder they ran'_ Tally thought.

"Well, anyway, I was able to talk to the teacher and convince him to let you use one of the uniforms in the storage room. No one else ever uses them anyway so there was no problem." She handed Sky the uniform "I didn't know what size you were to I just grabbed my size. I'm pretty sure we'd be simular anyway" the white haired girl nodded in appreciation, slightly surprised by her kindness.

"Uhh, thanks. I guess" she quickly began to remove her top, and was about to grab her PE top when she heard a gasp.

"What… are those?" Tally's voice was trembling. Sky quickly turned towards her, worried that maybe, by some incredible, unlucky miracle, her brother had- wait. Tally was pointing at her… stomach? Sky looked down, instantly knowing what she was talking about. Covering almost all of her stomach and arms were scars. Many large, light pink scars from her training. She sighed. _'I'd almost forgotten about those'_

"Yea, there scars alright. These, are the main reason I left home" Sky's voice had turned empty this time. There was no emotion in it at all. No anger, no bloodlust, nothing.

"Wait, you mean your family did this to you?" Tally was dumbfounded. How could someone do this to their own child? It was horrific. From what she could tell, most of the scars looked like they had been deep, and probably never treated right, if they had been treated at all.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, ok? What I'm going to tell you is going to be worse than anything that's likely ever happened here before, it's not going to be pretty, and you can't tell anyone else about this, alright?" Her face turned serious, and Tally could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty, just as she said.

"Alright" she nodded, ready for whatever Sky was going to tell her. The pale girl sighed, readying herself for what she was going to tell. _'What am I doing? I've never told anyone about this. But, I feel like I can trust her'_

"I was trained to be an assassin, my whole family is. Assassins I mean. I live in a family of assassins. I got these scars from my pain resistance training, I'm also immune to any type of poison. Usually ones training wouldn't be so excessive until we were older, but you see my hair?" she gestured to her short, white hair. Tally nodded "well, only me and my father have white hair in the family. Everyone else has black hair. That means I'm the heir to the family business, which also means my whole life was planned out for me. So of course I didn't like that, and I left. I even stabbed my mum and brother, well, fat brother, to get out. Hey, you keeping up?" by this point in time, Tally had steam coming out of her ears, attempting to process everything Sky had said.

"Yea, I'm good. Wait, what do you mean 'fat brother'?" Tally's eyes focused again, now looking confused.

"Oh yea, well in my family there's five of us. My Mum and Dad, my fat brother, who is honestly a terrible assassin, my other brother, the good assassin who almost killed me, and me" she explained "By the way, good assassin brother has really long, black hair and black eyes. So he's pretty easy to spot"

"Oh ok, that makes sense. What are their names?" it was an innocent question, but it made Sky's eyes turn dark and her face twisted in disgust.

"I promised myself that I would never speak their names again" Tally noticed the change, and simply nodded as to not upset her further. "Anyway, a few days after I had left, my brother found me. We fought a lot, him managing to get in a lot more hits than I could. Thankfully though, just before he could land the finishing blow, the police came. They distracted him enough for me to escape. I'm pretty sure I was walking for almost a week before I arrived here". Her eyes had become down cast again, her white fringe casting a shadow over her face. Tally's eyes had also become sad. Hell, after hearing that story, hoe couldn't you?

"Hey," Tally gently placed her hand on Sky's shoulder, who looked up at her 'I'm glad you told me. I know that was hard, hell I didn't know anyone could go through that and still come out alive. You're strong, no doubt about it" The smallest of smiles crept onto Sky's lips. "Also, you brother sounds like a major jerk" Tally tried to lighten up the mood. She wasn't sure it was working though, not until Sky busted out laughing.

"Ahahahah! A jerk! That's putting it lightly!" she continued laughing, holding her stomach and almost falling to the ground. Tally began laughing with her. Giggling and laughing along with her. _'Yea, I think I'll enjoy staying here_ '

 _Time skip 1 year third POV_

"Sky, are you sure about this? You realise that once it's done, there is no changing it" Tally spoke, holding out a little pen knife.

"Yea, I know. But, hey, you two made the promise, so am I. I want all three of us to stay together, forever" Sky looked at both Tally and Peris, grabbing the knife. If she was being honest with herself, Sky would trust these two with her life, much more know that they both knew her past. They still stayed by her side.

"I still remember when Tally and I did it. It hurt like hell for me, but I'm sure you can handle it" Peris spoke up, a smile gracing his features.

"Yea" they all giggled a bit. "Alright, here I go" she slid the knife across her palm.

 _Time skip 2 years_

"Come on guys, don't tell me you're backing out now?" Shay called, already waiting at the edge of town. Sky and Tally had met her about a month ago, and they had all become very close friends. So they decided, Tally a little unsure about the whole thing, that they would leave before they got their pretty surgery. It wasn't the easiest decision to make, but it was what they needed to do.

"No were coming" Sky called, walking up beside her. "You ok Tay?" she asked to the girl now standing beside them.

"Yea, I'm ok. Jut still wrapping my head around the fact that are really leaving…" she trailed off, a sad look crossing her face.

"That were leaving without Peris?" Shay said. "Look, I've never met the guy, but from what I can tell, he's a jerk. I mean, he just left you behind, didn't he?"

"Yea, he did" Tally replied

"Come on then. Let's leave this place, the police are gonna realise we're gone soon" Sky spoke, turning around and beginning to walk away from the light of town "it's a long walk, so I hope you guys brought food"

"You bet I did!" Shay shouted, tapping her rather large bad in her back.

"Of course you did Shay" Tally face palmed, a small smile now on her face. "I just hope you don't start complaining about it being so heavy"

"Oh please, I can handle this" the brown haired girl pointed to herself, she was feeling way to over confident.

"Well, let's go" Sky started walking, the other two following behind her. _'It's time to go home'_

The end

Story created by Jordan Ciantar


End file.
